


The doctor's child

by SadiqueGirly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Happy, Love, Other, Regeneration, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiqueGirly/pseuds/SadiqueGirly
Summary: Hello everyone! I really wanted to put one of my fan fiction here.I am French so I translated it especially for you and I apologize in advance if there are any spelling mistakes.(And sorry if the translation is bad ^^'')I wish you a good reading ;)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Yasmin Khan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	The doctor's child

On the morning of Thursday 19 March 2015, in an orphanage in Wales, the children went outside and put themselves in the correct position to make an outing to the museum as part of their day's programme.

A lady in her fifties, with a look that did not reassure the children, Frédérique MEANTACHERST was none other than the person in charge of this orphanage. She stood in front of the 544 children who were waiting impatiently to leave this place. 272 girls as well as 272 boys.

Only five supervisors who had to take care of them, between meals, school hours, outings from time to time as well as the dormitory . Matt, Will and Dan are the supervisors for the boys and Kate, Liz for the girls, with the occasional participation of the headmistress.

The headmistress speaks in a high and strict tone so that everyone can listen to her.

FRED: Listen to me, all of you! As you must have guessed, only fifty of you will be able to attend this outing! The number of supervisors is low enough to take care of 560 kids like you!

Shouts of discontent could be heard in the orphanage courtyard as a 13-year-old boy with curly blond hair and green eyes stepped out of the back of the boys' row and walked thoughtlessly towards the director.

FRED: (haughty) What do you want, brat?

... : I take the liberty of telling you that there are 544 children here and not 560 and that we all have the right to leave! You have enough money to pay to hire other supervisors. You don't have to pay for a cleaning lady since we are the ones who do all the housework! And with the money we bring you on Wednesday afternoons we feel we all have the right to go out!

FRED: (sighs) What arrogance you have as a child... What is your name?

... : Lyam. 

FRED: Well... Well, Lyam, you'll be locked in the cellar while 50 of your friends come out. You'll think well like that before you speak.

LYAM: At least I have a brain that can think for itself!

Following this remark in the boys' row, a little redheaded boy of about 6 years old asked one of his friends why Lyam had said this.

... : It's nothing Tayron. Lyam just pointed out that he had a working memory of this crazy girl.

TAYRON: Oh... I see... I see...

Young Lyam let himself be dragged away by two supervisors who went to put him in the cellar.  
—————————————————————————-  
Not far away, a blue telephone box landed in the middle of a forest.

A young mixed-race man followed by an older man came out of the box.

... : Another forest...

... : (joking) Guess the Tardis likes it!

... : We're going to catch diseases because of it! 

... : Stop complaining grandfather !

GRAHAM: You're young, Ryan, you can put up with this for a long time. 

RYAN: (joking) Just between us... you're not the oldest...

... : I heard you! That's not nice of you guys!

GR/RY: Ah Doctor! 

RYAN: What's Yaz doing?

DOC: She's coming, she's looking for a rubber band for her hair.

RYAN:(mocking air) That's what girls are like... Shave your heads in that case.

DOC: (smiles) From an old woman, several years old, hair is very practical in winter! 

YAZ: Here I am!

DOC : Well, now that Yaz is here, we can go !

The four friends began to cross the forest, crossing the path of some wild beasts.

YAZ : Where did we land ?

DOC: (smiles) In Wales! Very nice place! I love Wales...

RYAN: And what's the emergency?

DOC : According to the message I received, there is an orphanage where many strange things are happening.

RYAN: I'm sure it's just another kid trying to make jokes...

DOC : Who knows ... I prefer to go and see anyway, you never know. 

GRAHAM: You don't know more about this emergency?

DOC: No... Just that strange things are happening.

The Doctor continued on his way with his companions when after an hour's walk they came to the side of a road.

RYAN: Super finally a road!

YAZ: It's useless if there's no car.

GRAHAM: Which way should we go now?

DOC: (Looks at his sonic screwdriver) We'll continue to the right for 9,321 miles on foot and then we'll reach the orphanage.

GR/RY/YA: (out of breath) 9,321 miles?!

DOC: (smiles) Come on, kids, let's go!

The three of them continued to follow their friend who had already gone a little further away from them.  
——————————————————————————  
At the orphanage, while 50 children had gone on an outing, only the director had stayed to watch the children in a huge dark room.

They were all reading the same books. Not a sound in the room. Even with 493 children present.

It was then that a young brown girl of about ten years of age raised her hand.

FRED: Yes miss...euh? Your first name already?

... Jazmine... I wanted to know...When is Lyam coming back?

FRED: I don't know. He'll stay as long as he needs if he has to.

JAZ: But he hasn't done anything wrong?

FRED: Do you want to join him?!

JAZ: (looking down) No...

FRED: Well, now you shut up and read!

The girl did it and kept reading.

Somewhere... In a cellar of the orphanage, Lyam found herself in complete darkness. Luckily for him, he had managed to take a box of matches from one of the guards' desks.

But even with that, he couldn't see much and they would switch off after a few seconds.

He had managed to find the door but it was closed, so he searched the cellar, hoping to find something to open the door but nothing . He took a few steps forward, then he stumbled and fell, hitting his chin on the floor.

LYAM: Ouch...

He took the box of matches he had in his hand and lit one. He immediately dropped it on the floor and shouted out in fear. He lit two and then three more to see exactly what was around him.

LYAM: Why are there so many headless corpses! I'd better leave as soon as possible before I become like them!

He took a bone and wrapped the end with the shirt he had on him. He took the matchbox and felt with his fingertips that there was only one left.

LYAM: Anyway I don't have much choice anymore...

He turned it on and then set his shirt on fire. The fire won't last long on dry fabric. The best thing would have been to have oil or petrol.

LYAM: Sorry and thanks man for your bone. I'm going to find out who is the person who did this to you.

The young man managed to search the cellar more easily. Well no keys, no equipment that could open the cellar door. But after several minutes of searching, he stumbled upon something that made an iron noise. He looked and then saw a manhole cover.

LYAM: A manhole cover in a cellar?! Really disgusting and weird... Why they've never gone through it before...Plus it's not totally closed.

The boy pushed the manhole cover with all his strength and ended up opening it completely. He went down there with what little light he had left and went straight into the darkness.

Bug noises resounded, as well as water that was between two narrow passages, but enough for men to walk.

LYAM: There are always outlets in the sewers ... Logically... Normally...

The young man continued a few metres until he reached a crossroads.

LYAM: Well, I'm going straight on, there's no need to get into trouble.

He continued on his way for many hours.  
_____________________________________

The doctor and his companions finally arrived at the gate of the orphanage.

DOC : The Orphanage "Hanston MEANTACHERST"! I have already heard about it.

YAZ : And it is there that "strange" things happen ?

DOC : Yes it is not the first time ! 

RYAN : Oh right... And how do we get in?

DOC : (smiles) Haha !

The doctor rang the doorbell several times when a little brown ran to open the door for them.

... : Hello! Sorry, Mrs MEANTACHERST is watching a class, so she sent me ...

DOC : With a complete orphanage, there is no supervisor ?

... : Yes, but they went on an outing with 50 other children. There are only 5 supervisors.

The little girl managed to open the gate which had been blocked. They started walking towards the entrance of the orphanage.

... : Why are you actually coming?

RYAN: From ?

... : You're certainly not going to adopt one of us. For several years now, no one has been adopted ... And nobody ever comes ...

DOC: Why is that?

... : In the eyes of others we are strange things.

The doctor stopped dead in his tracks, stopping the little girl by the arm.

DOC : You are not strange things. You are children who are brave to survive in a place where strange things happen!

... : How do you know that?

DOC : What's your first name?

... : Jazmine...

DOC : Listen Jazmine, I'll be direct. We received an emergency call following the phenomenon that is happening in your orphanage. Is there anything I need to know before I go through that door Jazmine?

JAZ: Well... In reality nobody even talks about it in the orphanage but... Some children disappear...They were not adopted for sure because there are still their belongings... And now I have a friend who has been put in the cellar and no news.

DOC : How long has he been locked up ?

JAZ: More than two hours...

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened wide to make way for the director.

FRED: (Addressing Jaz) You go back to your seat!

So the girl obeyed and turned around one last time and looked at the doctor.

FRED: Hello you are?

DOC : I am an inspector! These are my colleagues.

The doctor had to present himself by showing his psychic paper.

FRED: I didn't know we had the right to have visitors.

DOC : (ironically) We like surprises.

FRED: Come in.

The director let the doctor and his friends into a huge corridor.

FRED: Follow me and I'll show you what the children look like They work.

They went into the room where all the children were.

FRED: The children get up and say hello!

All the pupils did what they were asked to do and then the headmistress uttered a rather hypocritical sentence

FRED: (hypocritical smile) I love them so much, my little darlings!

It was then that a young blonde girl of 16 years old at the back of the room exclaimed.

... : Hello hypocrisy!

Some children laugh, others are apprehensive about the director's reaction.

FRED: Silence, please. Well, Louise, you like to be noticed.

"LOUISE: No, it's still Jade. And no, I can see you're being hypocritical in front of these people.

FRED: That's enough! Go and fetch Lyam, he must be bored. 

JADE: It's normal, it's been almost 4 hours since you put him in the cellar.

DOC :Do you do this often?!

FRED: No of course not... He had to go and look for something but he must have got lost in the cellar...

YAZ : It seems that it was you who locked him up in the cellar!

FRED: Of course it wasn't me, it was two of my employees.

JADE: In addition to being a myth, she is the biggest quiche in the universe.

DOC : With all the people I have met in my life you are the worst !  
FRED : Well...Children you can go and play in the courtyard, you have your afternoon.

All the children calmly went out towards the courtyard.

FRED: Well, I'll show you around.

GRAHAM: There's no one to watch the little ones?

FRED: No, it's ok, they're quite big.

YAZ: How old are they?

FRED: The youngest are 4 years old and the oldest are 17.

YAZ: Okay... If you don't mind I'm going to go and watch them, because leaving 4 year old children without an adult is irresponsible.

FRED: There are their classmates, they are not alone.

DOC: You're right Yaz, go and watch them. Ryan is going with her because there are many of them. 

RYAN : It works !

While Yaz and Ryan went to watch the children, the director began the visit of the orphanage to the Doctor and Graham.

As they climbed the stairs to reach the dormitories, the cries of a little boy could be heard in one of the rooms. Only the doctor and Graham ran towards the screams.

The door was locked but the Doctor managed to open it with his sonic screwdriver.

They both went into the room and saw a little red-haired boy sitting at the foot of a bed with his head between his knees and his arms bent.

He was crying his eyes out and could barely lift his head.

The doctor approached the child and tried to calm him down when Graham noticed that the headmistress had not followed them but he didn't pay any more attention.

DOC : What's going on small ?

... : (crying) I was with... My friend John when... Creatures came to attack us...

DOC : What kind of creatures ? And where did they come from?

... : ...They look like demons...but with fairy wings... It looked like they had come through the walls...(cries) Then...They attacked John... They killed him...

DOC : No, don't worry, we'll find your friend.

... : (collapses into tears) Impossible! His...His head has...Rolled under my bed !

The little one broke down in tears. The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes, but then she bent down to look under the little one's bed and got up immediately.

DOC: Graham is taking the little one with you... I'm going to look at all this. I'm going to have a look at it... I'm going to have to speak to the headmistress right away...

GRAHAM: Okay, but the headmistress has left...

...: I need to tell you something...

GRAHAM: We're listening to you...

... : With...John had gone to the director's office earlier instead of going to the courtyard...We wanted to see what she was doing with the money we earned.... But we came across a book about creatures like the one I saw... And in her office there was one but she had been dead for a long time... Seeing the decomposition of her body...

DOC: Change of plan! What's your name, kid?!

... : Tayron...

DOC : Alright !So Tayron, you are going to show my friend Graham your director's office, don't go far away from each other ! You're going to try to find as much information as you can about these creatures, while I'm doing what I had planned ! Examine this room and question Mrs MEANTACHERST !

Graham and the little one leave for the director's office while the Doctor is already examining the head of little John who had rolled on the floor...

//POV DOCTOR\\\

There are a lot of bites on the head... The blow has been gnawed away so that the head is detached from the body... Speaking of the body, where is it?! I look at the whole room but there is nothing!

//FINALLY POV DOCTOR\\\

The Doctor thought for a few moments and then, with the help of an empty worm placed on a bedside table, she listened to the wall by placing the hollow of the worm against the wall and put her ear on the other one to make it close.

She heard a heartbeat... She concentrated on the sounds, until a person called out to her, she made a good one and released the worm by surprise, which broke on the floor.

DOC : Oh you, I had to talk to you, Mrs. Meantacherst !

FRED : Don't interfere in anything !

DOC : It's too late ! Who are you really ?! You're not human...

FRED : (sarcastic smile) So what...You're not human either, Doctor! You knew my father at one time...

DOC : Surely... But I didn't look like that then...

FRED: Hanston MEANTACHERST. He was the caretaker of an orphanage in New York City before he became the director of that one.

DOC : I do remember! Seriously, you're his daughter?!

FRED : Yes, that's right.

DOC: I can tell... Both of them are just as weird. 

FRED: To answer your question, I am a mis-human mis-extraterrestrial. My father was human and my mother she...she was a lahô. It's a creature that looks like a fairy with a demonic side...

DOC : Like the creatures here?  
FRED : Here they are only reproductions made from ancient bones which come back to life thanks to a secret ingredient.  
DOC : Which bones are we talking about ? And what is this ingredient ?  
FRED : What don't you understand by "secret ingredient"? Well, of those I must leave you with, I have other fish to fry.

The director left, leaving the Doctor behind. She rushed into the courtyard of the orphanage, calling out to Yaz and Ryan who were watching the children.

RYAN: Ah Doctor there is something wrong?!

DOC: In my opinion and from what I see, yes... Yaz knows where little Jazmine is?

YAZ : She's over there !

DOC : Thank you ! I'll explain to you later !

The Doctor went towards the little brunette who was alone on a bench at the back of the courtyard.

DOC: Jazmine! Can I talk to you?

JAZ : Of course ...

DOC : Listen... The missing children you told me earlier... Do you know any more?

JAZ: ... I want to tell you everything but I can't ...

DOC: Why not?

JAZ: Walls have ears... As well as everything around us...

DOC : We are outside, you are safe.

JAZ : Maybe you didn't see them but... The creatures are there... They are even under our feet...

The Doctor wondered what the child was saying. She took her sonic screwdriver and examined the floor and the bench on which they were sitting.

DOC: These are exactly the same signs of life that I found in the room...

JAZ: Which room? Did something happen?!

DOC : Unfortunately yes and that's...

JAZ : Horrible... Another decapitated head, isn't it ?!

DOC : Shush-shut down...How do you know that ?

JAZ: It happens almost all the time...I noticed it with my friend Lyam and even the bodies disappeared...

DOC : By the way, is he still in the cellar ?

JAZ : Jade went to look for him... It's been a while...

DOC: Where is the cellar ?!

JAZ: Follow me.

Jazmine took the Doctor to the cellar. Arriving in front of the door the little one gently pulled the Doctor's arm, wanting to say something to him.

DOC : The door is locked . Don't worry, I've got what it takes...

JAZ : That's not the problem ! It's that if it's locked, either Jade didn't go looking for Lyam, or something happened to her and someone would have locked her in! 

DOC : I hope not...

The Doctor opened the door with his screwdriver and entered a completely dark cellar...

DOC : You'd better stay outside. 

JAZ : No way I'm coming!

DOC : There must be some danger.

JAZ : To the point where we are in serious danger !

The young girl stayed with the tall blonde, the latter proposed to Jazmine to hold her hand so as not to lose it in the dark. The Doctor had put some light thanks to his screwdriver but he didn't light much.

The little girl who was walking next to the Doctor almost fell into a hole, but luckily the Doctor held her back and brought her up immediately.

JAZ: Thank you! What's that?

DOC : It's a sewer...

JAZ : I'm not surprised by the smell.

DOC: Yeah, but that's not the smell of a sewer...

The Doctor took the girl's hand and continued walking in the cellar until she stepped on something that cracked.

JAZ: What was it?!

DOC: I don't know...

With the help of the little light, the Doctor looked to these sides and saw headless skeletons.

DOC: Look I'm going to go to the sewers and you're going to go up there.

JAZ : No I don't want to !

DOC : You don't have a choice.

The Doctor accompanied the little girl to the exit of the cellar. The latter part running towards the courtyard. The Doctor then went down into the sewers.

A little further down in the sewers, Lyam is totally lost but continues on his way. His flame could stay a few minutes longer before going out. After another five minutes of walking, he saw a flash of lightning. He rushed over and once he got close to the light, he could see that the heads of the children without their bodies were spread out on the ground.

LYAM: Oh my gosh ! But... It's...

... : Yes, they were the ones who had gone on a so-called outing... Lyam...

LYAM: Matt! Dan! What are you doing here?

DAN: Nothing special... We ran into Jade, actually...

LYAM: I hope you didn't do anything to her?!

MATT: No, she's trying to get away from Liz and Kate right now.

LYAM: What about Will?

DAN: He's going back to the orphanage...

LYAM: Why are you doing this?!

MATT: For the survival of our species, come on.

Dan and Matt began to approach the boy when he pushed them into the water.

What surprised young Lyam was that Dan and Matt gradually decomposed. Only ashes remained on the surface of the water.

The boy immediately turned around and preferred to go back to those steps.

In one of the orphanage's rooms, Jazmine prepared a small bag with defence equipment, such as a baseball bat, a whip she stole from the director and a bottle of water for the road.

She half closed her bag and when she wanted to get out of her room she came face to face with Ryan.

JAZ: What are you doing here, sir?

RYAN: (smiling) Oh no... Just call me Ryan. I saw you rushing inside, I wanted to see if you were okay.

JAZ: It's not just me rushing off somewhere... I'm fine, thanks! 

RYAN: Not sure, but you were with the Doctor earlier, weren't you? And what's with the bag?

JAZ: A piece of advice. Stay with your friend...

The little one ran as fast dodging Ryan's questions.

The young man tried to follow her but she ran far too fast. They 'stopped at the bottom of the stairs when someone coughed behind him and he startled him.

... : Who are you?

RYAN: Uh...My name is Ryan... I'm the colleague of the inspector who's here today... Who are you?

...: I'm Will, one of the guards. You're not a child.

Ryan laughed a little at this remark but when he saw that the supervisor wasn't laughing, he stopped short.

RYAN : Well no, I'm 19 years old, I'm not a child anymore... 

WILL: Only children are useful to our species.

RYAN: (joking) What are you, an alien?

Ryan saw that the supervisor still isn't joking. He still had that serious attitude and that expressionless look on his face.

RYAN: So... Uh... I'm going to go to the courtyard...Nice to meet you...

Will watched Ryan leave and headed upstairs. Our young Ryan had gone to tell Yaz about the first guard he had met.

YAZ : You're telling me there's a proctor there ? But then where are the others and the 50 children who went out? Because according to Jazmine all the supervisors had left.

RYAN: That's suspicious...

The two young continued talking when shouts from the back of the yard were heard.

The two companions ran immediately to see the children and they all looked scared. It was only Ryan who approached a bush where he saw a blond head.

RYAN: (Whispering) Oh no...Shit...Shit.... Yaz takes the kids back inside! There's a psychopath around here...

The girl tried to get all the kids together but after ten minutes of being in a headlock she finally got them in.

To be continued...


End file.
